


Better than The Real Thing

by Missy



Category: Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/F, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora dreams of the cool, tiny, dark-haired girl every night.  Both of them yearning to feel something true, they take on a flirtation that might transform their worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt: Disney Princesses, Aurora/Snow White, dream

The first time the girl appeared in her dreams, Aurora saw her as brown-eyed and coltish, her pale skin defying the sun beating down and baking them. Together, they picked daisies.

“You have the most beautiful flowers,” she chirped, burying her face in a bundle of freshly-picked blossoms.

“My mothers grew them,” she said. “You may bring them back home with you, if you wish.”

“I don’t have a mother,” she said sadly. “I haven’t had a father for ages, either.”

“I’m sorry,” Aurora replied, resting her hand on the young woman’s arm.

“I’m all right,” she replied, merrily. “We’re all right,” she said more firmly, taking Aurora’s hand, and then the world dissolved to white.

***

Sometime later she appeared, laughing, in a mountain stream, washing her black hair in a white homespun shift, and Aurora stood, dry, on the bank, holding a cake of homemade soap.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here,” she admitted. “So many months away in the woods, with only a wishing well and the bunnies.”

“Surely,” Aurora said, kneeling beside the stream, “you have streams there.”

“Oh, I do, but I mustn’t go beyond the well. My stepmother will surely find me.” She smiled and reached for Aurora’s slim hand.

“Are we so similar?” Aurora asked.

The girl smiled, her ivory hands caressing the blonde locks falling about Aurora’s shoulders. “You already know the answer,” she said, and pressed her red lips to Aurora’s, dissolving the universe in red and yellow.

***   
She saw the cool-skinned girl every night now, lying in a bed made with silk white sheets, her small breasts rising and falling with the rhythm of her laughter.

“Come on. Let’s find out what’s going on beyond these rocks,” she requested.

And Aurora fell to her side, devouring her blood-red mouth with desperate, open-mouthed kisses, exploring her soft breasts and rounded shoulders with work-roughed hands and feeling ten similarly roughened fingers exploring her in turn. Finally, the girl could stand no more; she stripped the rough work-clothes from Aurora’s body and sucked upon her nipples, pinched her buttocks, played with the golden fringe between her legs until Aurora straddled her thigh, pressing her slick private lips to her friend’s thigh and rocking wildly back and forth, her own pale thigh pressing the soft folds of Aurora’s sex. In desperation. In pleasure

“Oh, I would die to feel!” the pale-skinned girl cried, bringing Aurora to a climax that set her upright, eyes wide and gasping, in the real world.


End file.
